


let me carry the world with you

by lostmemoria



Series: a banshee and her deputy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, also response to what jordan said to chris during 4x11, and i swear that jacket lydia had was jordans!!, lydia and jordan talk about stuff, not really spoilers tho?, takes someplace during 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't carry the whole world on your shoulders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me carry the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic takes someplace during 4x10 but I don't think there's any spoilers...? So yeah. I hope you all like it! I also wrote this in response to what happened in 4x11 *SPOILERS AHEAD* where Jordan told Chris that Lydia told him about Allison. This fic doesn't go that much in depth about that, but I'd like to believe that Lydia mentions Allison a bit here and then maybe I'll write another fic for this series where they talk more to each other. :) The whole point of this series is to show a slow developing relationship between our favorite banshee and deputy! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!

Lydia opens her eyes, the drowsy feeling from earlier elevating from her as she rubs her eyes and yawns. Her whole body feels stiff from falling asleep on the chair at the police station, but she tries not to care since there are bigger things she needs to worry about.   
  
Like Meredith.   
  
And whether it’s really all over.  
  
She looks around at the dimly lit station and finds a few deputies at their desks working. As she moves to get up, a jacket falls off her lap. She picks it up. It’s one of the police jackets and she vaguely remembers cuddling into it as she slept. Lydia isn’t sure who it belongs to, but she assumes it’s the Sheriff’s, who probably draped it around her while she was sleeping. Lydia smiles, glancing around trying to find the man but to no avail.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Lydia looks up and finds Jordan Parrish looking at her, his hand extended towards her, holding a cup of coffee. “No thanks,” Lydia refuses as she bundles the jacket closer in her arms.  
  
Parrish sets the coffee beside her anyways and takes a seat next to her. “You know, you don’t have to be here,” he tells her with a worried expression.  
  
Lydia runs a hand through her messy strawberry blonde hair. “Of course I have to be here,” she counters softly, and then in a stubborn tone, “And I’m not leaving until Meredith says something.”  
  
Parrish smiles at her.  
  
Lydia arches an eyebrow, “What are you  _smiling_  about?”  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. It’s just you’re so—"  
  
"Stubborn?" Lydia suggests. She’s used to be calling that.  
  
Parrish shakes his head. “Determined.”  
  
Lydia stares at the deputy as he sips his own coffee. Now, she isn’t used to being called  _that._ Jackson always called her stubborn and annoying at times, and Aiden? He tried to say it in a nicer way by calling her  _difficult_  but Lydia knew what he meant. But Determined? That’s new.  
  
"How so?" Lydia finds herself asking him, interested.  
  
"Well," Parrish starts as he turns toward her, "For one, you’re always trying to help even if it’s not something that you have control of. And your powers—" his voice tunes to a whisper as a deputy passes by them, "You don’t have control of them, but instead of letting it stop you from helping everyone, you use it to your advantage. You find the dead bodies. You know when someone’s about to die and you try to save them. If that’s not determination, I don’t know what is then, Lydia."  
  
Lydia stares at the green eyed deputy, a bit taken aback by his words, mostly because no one has ever said such things to her before. Yet, she can’t help but see some faultiness in his words. “I don’t always save them,” she says slowly. She thinks back to when she screamed Allison’s name, moments before she was killed. She couldn’t do anything to save her. And then Aiden, she had just watched him die right in front of her eyes. She couldn’t do anything then either. “I couldn’t save my best friend. I couldn’t save my boyfriend.”  
  
"You can’t save everyone," Parrish says softly. "And you can’t blame it on yourself."  
  
"I know," Lydia says with a long sigh. "But, it’s just—whenever I see Allison’s dad…I see the grief in his eyes. He’s so empty. He’s lost everyone he loves. His wife, his sister—who although alive, is this supernatural being on the peak of revenge, and now his daughter… And sometimes I think, I could have saved her. _I could have saved Allison, Parrish._ Why couldn’t I save  _her_?”  
  
When Lydia turns to look at Parrish, the mixture of anger and confusion and sorrow evident on her face, Parrish gives her a soft reassuring look and his hand reaches out to touch her arm. “It wasn’t in your control Lydia,” he says. “Therefore, it wasn’t your fault.  _You can’t carry the whole world on your shoulders_.”   
  
Lydia stares at him, the last words he said hitting her like a storm, because for as long as she could remember, that’s exactly what she had been doing for so long. Carrying the world on her shoulders. Carrying the guilt, the sorrow, the loneliness. It was too much.  
  
"You need to let others help you carry that burden," he continues. When Lydia doesn’t say anything for a long time, Parrish asks her, "Are you okay?"  
  
The redhead nods, looking as if she came out of a trance. She gives him a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Now, I’m fine.”  
  
Parrish smiles back, his hand leaving her arm. “Good to hear.”  
  
Lydia takes the coffee that Parrish had brought her and that she refused earlier and drinks it gingerly. She turns back to him after a few sips, his gaze on the floor. “Is everything okay with  _you?_ " she finally asks.  
  
Parrish brings his gaze up at her, a surprised look in his eyes. “Yeah—I mean, I’m kind of bummed we didn’t find anything in Brunski’s stuff to help us but—”  
  
"No, I mean, about your  _supernatural ability_ ,” Lydia interrupts, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Did anything strange…happen?” She slightly winces at her use of words, remembering that the man did come back to life after being burned alive, and there could be nothing stranger and more traumatizing than that.  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing’s happened since…the fire," Parrish says, and Lydia watches as a painful look crosses his face. She knows he’s remembering back to the fire.  
  
"Hey," Lydia starts up again and this time her hand reaching out for her his hand. "We’ll figure it out. I’ll look into it, maybe check out Chris’ bestiary. I’ll help you."  
  
Parrish looks at the redhead, who gives him a reassuring smile in return. “It’s okay Lydia,” he tells her. “You already have enough on your plate—”  
  
"And so do  _you_ ,” she emphasizes, locking gazes with him. “You were literally sucked into this whole supernatural crap without warning. And besides, you even said you can’t carry the whole world on your shoulders,  _so let me carry some of it with you._ " The last words slipped out of Lydia without second thought, but she didn’t regret them, because she meant every word she said.  
  
Parrish doesn’t say anything to her, just stares at her as if she’s the only person in the whole station as of the moment. “Thanks,” he says gently.   
  
Lydia’s smile widens as she nods at him, “Of course.” She glances away from him and catches Sheriff Stilinski in his office. Perfect timing to ask him if she can talk to Meredith and also return his jacket. Lydia turns to Parrish as she gets up from her chair, “I’m going to go talk to the Sheriff. Try and convince him if I can talk to Meredith.”  
  
Parrish nods, getting up too. “Remember to take it easy though. I might as well continue looking through Brunski’s stuff. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”  
  
"Thanks," Lydia says with another smile, and then turns to leave, the jacket bundled in her arms.  
  
"Oh, and Lydia!"  
  
The redhead turns back to the deputy, a questioning look in her eyes. “Yes, Deputy?”  
  
"You can return my jacket later, it’s fine," he says a little sheepishly.  
  
Lydia’s eyes widen as she glances down at the jacket in her arms. “This…is yours?”  
  
Parrish nods. “You looked cold while sleeping..so I thought…” His words trail off and his face turns pink.  
  
Lydia smiles. Why was she so surprised? It was such a  _Parrish thing_  to do. “Right. Thanks,” she says as she watches the deputy smile at her before walking away.  
  
When Parrish leaves, Lydia slips her arms into the jacket, reveling in the warmness and that distinct scent that she didn’t notice before. Then, with a satisfied smile, she turns and walks toward the Sheriff’s office.


End file.
